


Never Back 无归

by FromMidworld



Category: Silmarillion, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Three-Body Problem - Cixin Liu
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromMidworld/pseuds/FromMidworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【警告】这篇文结合了奇葩的重生，奇葩的crossover和奇葩的现代梗，而且不一定能写完，如果你雷以下警告中的任何一种元素，请真别看，别看，别看。<br/>首先这是一个没死没疯没残废，也不弱柳扶风悲天恸地的二梅在现代的故事。起因可以说单纯就是我想写末世的二梅……<br/>这篇文选择的末世背景是《三体》，不是paro不是AU就是真·crossover。在此可以说一句，结局不会改变，唯有死神永生。<br/>但讲真虽然我想了很久但这篇文的剧情我根本就没想好，而且它本来就是写来填自己的脑洞的，估计不会好看。而且这篇文可能会很长，更新缓慢，同时又因为边想边写显得没有什么逻辑和节奏感……<br/>这篇文里不光有二梅，大梅将复活，其实大意就是：Namo把大梅复活了丢到中洲，说世界要毁灭了你快去把你弟弟救回来，但是二梅果断把大梅拐走了。他们两个虽然是two of us against the Universe，但是不搞基。<br/>这篇文可能会黑维拉。<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

大约是呆得实在太久，Mandos究竟是什么原理Maedhros还是明白了——它应该称之为一个丝毫不负责治疗的疗养院。世事操磨之下，精灵的Fea难免有些残损，而Mandos神殿便只是给这些Fea一个容身之处，没有身体的Fea没有感官，剩下的只有回忆，Fea通常会在平静中凭着回忆缓慢的自我修复，等到修复得差不多了，便被Namo捉去检视一番，若是Namo大神满意，便给你重塑一副躯体，可以去复活了。说到头来你罪恶与否，Namo是不理的，因为罪恶正是损坏Fea的主要力量，你自己修复不好，Namo显然也是不会帮忙，反正Fea又不占地方，时光久远无穷无尽，而Namo根本就不知道什么叫不耐烦。

只有Feanor是个例外，但这例外却也不是因为他罪孽深重，因为说实在的，无论是Namo与Manwe，还是Eru亲至，真要审判谁的话，也不会在乎你是死的还是活的。Feanor不许复活的主要原因，据Maedhros后来对弟弟所说，大略是怕他有了身体，又会造出什么麻烦之物来。

“这群Valar，并没有什么追求，只想要太阳底下无新事罢了。”Maedhros如是说。

不过这都是后话了。

 

所有这些，都是Maedhros后来才想明白的。思考这个能力，其实Fea也是不具备的——脑子可是躯体的一部分。所以当他刚刚得到重塑的躯体的时候，一整个就是茫然状态——太久了，这有脑子可以思考，有五官可听可看还能说话，有四肢能走能动……太不习惯。

当时就听见Namo在说话：“Arda将亡，吾交于你一个任务：去将流落在外的首生子民带回来，最首要者是你那个弟弟。若有耽搁，至地球毁灭，则永不可归。”

这时候的Maedhros大约还在恢复语言处理分析的能力，不然应该有很多问题想问，诸如：为什么这个事儿要我来做？现在离我死已经过了多久？流落在外的除了我弟还有谁？地球为啥要毁灭，还有多久才会毁灭？毁灭了为啥永不可归？死了不就自动回来了么？

但是Maedhros没问。于是Namo也就完全没解释，他接下去继续说着Maedhros刚刚恢复的逻辑能力尚且处理不过来的话：“如今Arda变化极大，地球已为次生子女所占据，他们并不记得曾有其他种族拥有智慧与文明，要在他们中间活动，汝需融入他们。吾令汝之新躯体稍稍更似人类，并会一种人类语言，除此便只能靠汝自己了。”

当时的Maedhros根本就没明白他说的是什么，尤其是“新躯体稍稍更似人类”那部分，他直到终于找到了Maglor才明白过来：他发现自己比弟弟矮了半英寸。不得不承认这确实让他在人群里显眼程度低了不少，提升了安全系数，但Maedhros可半点没有要为此感谢Namo的意思。

当然这也是后话了。

 

当Maedhros空降在地球某地的时候，Maglor离他其实并不算远。他正举着黑色的伞，穿着纯黑西装，打着黑领带，在英国的雨中参加一场葬礼。葬礼名单上他的名字是Kal Finn，死者的朋友。

这场葬礼出席者甚少，因为死者并不是善于社交之人，他是一位理论物理学家，并且不是善于将自己的研究解释给普通人的类型。即使是在场者，搞得懂他的假说的人也不及一半。更何况，他正是因为自己的假说似乎永远无法被证实而自杀身亡。

Maglor不是物理学家，但他是欧洲相关研究的主要资助人之一，可以说如果没有他的资金，欧洲的高能加速器建成至少要迟五到十年。可现在加速器建成了，经过了一年多的故障不断以后终于开始运行，捧着自己一生的成果翘首期待实验验证的学者们却在此后的短短一个多月里自杀了一小半。

自己近几年似乎过得太悠闲了，很显然这个世界出了最为不同寻常的麻烦，而自己此刻已经有些后知后觉。Maglor盘算着自己手里的资源，思索着。

 

理论物理学界虽然已经天翻地覆，可这个领域对于普通人来说实在是太过遥远，比如Maedhros来到新世界的时候遇到的头几个人对此就毫无所觉。

Maedhros反应过来的时候，发现自己站在一条笔直的路上。从来没见过的宽阔、平坦、用从没见过的材料铺就的路。路中间是一条黄色的虚线，也是从未见过的颜料涂成，在夕阳下竟然有些反光。而周围只有荒草、石头和远山的轮廓。Maedhros放眼去并没看到海，但是感觉得到所处之处与海岸不算太远，天空中有些下过雨的残云，空气湿冷，Maedhros被陌生却又熟悉的感官包围着——泥土、植物还有遥远的海洋气味、风与寒冷、太阳、天空、云。他深深呼吸，鼻腔里的凉意和肺叶扩张的感觉。他发现自己穿着毫无装饰的衬衫和裤子，脚上是一双软皮短靴。很好，Namo还算友好。他模糊地想着，然后他的思绪开始集中到了Namo说的事上。

这个世界要毁灭了，他需要在这之前把Kano接回家。就这么简单。

这时候两点橙黄的灯光忽然带着陌生的声音沿着道路急速逼近，一阵刺耳的声响，Maedhros踉跄的闪身，一辆有四个轮子、不知靠着什么动力跑得这么快的车辆与他擦身而过，它勉强避开了Maedhros，差点翻到路边，斜滑了一段距离然后慢了下来。黄昏中看不清面目的人从车窗中伸出头来，喊了一句Maedhros没听懂的话——听起来一点都不友好。然后车辆加速离去，两点红色的灯光渐行渐远。

Maedhros大口呼吸着那车辆离去后带着奇怪气味的空气，意识到自己的新生命差点就连一天都没过完。他立刻走到路边，发现Namo真的一点都不友好：自己一无所有，也对世界一无所知，而对于要做的事，他完全不知从何开始。

他脑子里产生了一个模糊的念头：如果刚刚不小心死了，就能当面跟Namo吵一架了。


	2. 2

2

所以Namo为什么要让我来？维林诺并不缺少曾踏足过蓝山以东土地的精灵，而他关于中洲的一切所知却早已沉没。  
也许即将到来的毁灭是整个中洲的沉没？  
Maedhros在很努力地思考，但是他拥有的线索着实不多……  
这一切要毁灭了，他需要找到Kano然后带他回家。  
这个世界满是人类，人类根本不记得有精灵。  
按照Valar通常的时间观，大略可以猜测世界的毁灭不是这一两天的事儿，不过就算Valar的时间观走了另一个极端……那更是急也无用了。  
所以然后呢？即使在Mandos的殿堂中Fea并不能精确地感知时间，Maedhros也知道从他们上次分别，时间已漫长得足够自己的弟弟到达任何地方——如果世界有尽头，那他也一定去过了。  
Maedhros竭力让自己的思绪集中在当前。Kano大约已经很善于“融入”人类了吧，说不定他也正坐在一辆没有马拉着却跑得比Huan还快的四个轮子的车上呢。  
这个想法还不够有想象力，事实上此刻的Maglor正在坐在另一种交通工具中：他一只手翻着报纸，另一只手边是一只剔透的酒杯，修长的身躯展开在白色的座位里，他身侧的窗没有棱角，其外是一片灰蒙的云雾——这架庞大得超乎此刻Maedhros最疯狂的想象的飞行器正在上升中穿透云层。  
而Maedhros更想象不到的是，在后来的日子里，他会不止一次在失重中面对绝对零度的广阔黑暗，想起他这次新的生命的第一日。

有一点是很明确的，有路的话，沿着路走，总会遇到点什么……会遇到从未见过的东西，会遇到人。但是遇到人要说什么，Maedhros完全不知道。  
Namo实在是太不负责任了。  
Maedhros还是迈步沿着路走了起来，按照夕阳大略判断，西边是大海气味的来源，而他随意选择的方向是在向北走。

Maedhros遇到的第二个不知名的车辆在他身边停了下来。彼时天光只剩西方的一线，车辆明亮的灯光让Maedhros皱了皱眉。从靠前车窗里探出来一个看起来颇为年长的人类男子，他的肩膀后可以看到另一张脸也向这边张望着，是个年轻的男孩。  
“嘿，孩子！”那男人说，“你怎么一个人在这儿？需要搭个车么？”  
尽管并不完全理解这语言中的某些概念，但加上些许精灵的天赋，Maedhros觉得自己基本上可以听懂此人说的话。看来至少在语言这点上，似乎是没有被Namo坑……然而这陌生人类这样轻易给予的善意，让Maedhros一阵茫然。Maedhros看着他们努力回忆着自己并不算太丰富（也称不上太愉快）的与人类打交道的经验。但男孩兴致盎然的样子让他的回忆卡住了。

“我……不知道。”他最后说。

“这是什么意思……”那年长男人低声嘟囔道，“你不知道自己要不要搭车？还是你不知道自己为什么一个人在路上？”  
“我想我……都不知道。”  
“……”这回那人类也茫然了起来，但后面那男孩接上了话茬：“啊……我明白了！你一定是失忆了！”  
两个人类对视了一下，似乎都觉得这个理论很有道理。

Maedhros听懂了那个词的意思，然而他思索之下发现，事实上自己现在唯一拥有的就是记忆。  
“我猜是的。”他说。

果然，这种解释立刻就被接受了。  
“Cool！”那男孩说，蓝眼睛里闪着兴奋。他的情绪让Maedhros非常疑惑，而他说的这个词儿……他完全没懂他的意思，是说没有记忆很凉快？  
但那年长男人谴责地看了男孩一眼，然后问道：“你遇上事故了？你受伤了么？”  
他边问着边探头望向路另一端，路上却当然并没有什么事故遗迹，而Maedhros看起来也十分健康。  
“Well then，”他最后说，“上车吧，小伙子。我们那里多一个人也住得下，明天带你到镇上的医院。要从这里走到镇上你得走一夜呢。”  
理解了医院这个词儿后Maedhros心里涌起了一阵紧张，万一这些人中的医者能一下子诊断出来他并不是真的失忆呢？  
“我想……不要去医院。”他说。  
“Yea，我觉得也是！”那男孩一边跑出来给他拉开靠后的车门一边说，“从来没见过哪部电影里失忆症是靠医生治好的。”  
“这个我们可以明天再做决定。”年长的男人说。  
Maedhros深吸了一口气，在男孩期待的目光下爬进那狭窄的座位里，头顶蹭到了车辆内部的顶盖。

车辆行驶起来的时候Maedhros没有在意奇怪的声音和气味，他轻轻舒了一口气。  
男孩从前排的椅子侧面探过头来对他笑着，“我叫Sean，你记得你的名字么？”  
Maedhros摇了摇头。  
“那……你记得什么吗？任何事？”  
“我需要找一个人，”Maedhros思考片刻后慢慢地说，“我猜他大约能帮我解决记忆的问题……我想，他也正需要我的帮助。”  
“Wow，A mission！”男孩又兴奋起来。“所以你记得他的名字么？”  
记得，但也许现在都是无用。  
“不，但他是我的弟弟。我必须找他。”Maedhros说。带他回家。

Maedhros从车窗望出去，夜色已深，天空却有些放晴了。  
遥远星光看起来既熟悉又陌生，但Maedhros的目光被其间几点像星星却又定然不是的光芒吸引了，它们聚在一起，闪烁着在空中快速地移动。Maedhros盯着它，脑子里浮现出携着灯的航船。  
而就在那光芒之间，Maglor侧头从舷窗望着旧世界的西海岸渐渐远去，英伦三岛的西缘远没有另一端繁华，微弱的灯光点点散落着，首生者的双眼也看不清陆地与黑暗中的大海间的边界。

 

【注】  
1 大梅并不知道Himling岛的事儿   
2 Namo给大梅预装的是英语……


	3. Chapter 3

新生命的第一段旅途并不漫长，但还没到达目的地时Maedhros就放弃了计数“这世上有多少我没见过的东西”和“人类说的话中有多少我听不懂的概念”。  
问题非常严重，Namo不怀好意。更糟糕的是Maedhros发现集中注意力思索现实问题十分困难——只是稍稍闭目养神了片刻，睁开双眼的时候却花了许久来意识到自己并非身处Beleriand。而他闭上眼睛的短暂片刻划过意识的是蓝山西麓的林地里潮湿的寒意，是疲惫的旗帜与刀剑，是第一纪元最后的阴霾时日，彼时的战斗已仅仅是为了生存。  
Maedhros睁开双眼深深呼吸，用鼻腔里陌生的气味和视线内陌生的一切告诉自己那一切属于遥远的过去，已经古老得了无痕迹。  
“你还好么？”前座传来的声音终于透入了Maedhros的耳膜，很显然这不是男孩的第一声发问了。Maedhros放松了面部肌肉，却没能给出一个回答。但目光的接触让男孩安静了下来，Maedhros看着黑暗中男孩明亮的眼睛，心里浮出一个冒险的想法。

Maedhros遇到的人家拥有一个小农场，女主人与他们年幼的小女儿迎接了他们，Maedhros感觉得到，也很感谢这整个家庭给他的无端善意，却只能对所有的一切保持尽可能的沉默和微笑。他住进的客房是主人离家去上大学的长子的房间，这间屋子给Maedhros的第一印象是真满啊——他从未见过一个房间中可以有这么多不同种类的东西。所有这一切对这些次生子女来说似乎都是非常普通的，如果顺利的话，也许他有机会很快对它们熟悉起来。但此刻，他诚然只觉得自己到达的并非曾经生活过500余年的世界，而是……他甚至不知道而是什么，很显然Namo是不具备这样的想象力的，整个Aman都没有谁会有这样的想象力。  
于是当Maedhros终于独自呆在这充满着繁杂色彩和事物的屋子里的时候他立刻闭上了双眼，但上一次生命的景象立刻冲了回来，潮水一般坚定地漫过了新世界尚且虚浮的印象，不像是回忆，却像是漫长的一天不肯结束时的梦境。  
Maedhros猛地睁开双眼，发现自己站了起来，他看着脚下平整的木头地板，一阵晕眩。他推门走了出去，对茫然的主人说了一声模糊的抱歉，然后走到室外。后来当他第一次来到一座这个时代的庞大得令人震惊的城市的时，回忆起这个时刻，会深深感谢Namo将自己送到的是这个人口稀少的所在。这里至少夜间的室外，星空有些变化却几乎是熟悉的模样，夜幕下四野的轮廓看得到山峦和森林，而风中吹来的是近前的泥土和遥远的海。  
然后他面对星空开始了思考：轻易施与的善意和丰富得眩目的人造品，还有儿童的好奇和父母的毫无防备，一切迹象都显示着这是一个和平的世界。至少他现处之地是和平的，而且已经持续了不短的时间。这很好。但……Arda的毁灭？Maedhros暂时不想思考这样的事对于这些显然已经享受了至少一世代的和平的人会是怎样的影响，毕竟他并不知道这到底将何时如何发生。但很显然，这些人类对此更加一无所知。

片刻后男孩来了，带着他并无恶意却又强烈得近乎热忱的好奇。他问他还好吗，要不要进屋里去，把Maedhros的目光从夜空中拉了回来。那么就这样吧，也许这并没有那么冒险。  
Maedhros蹲了下来，这个位置上他需要仰起头去看男孩的脸，按照他对人类的记忆，他猜测这孩子大约在生命的第14个太阳年。  
“Sean，我需要你的帮助。”Maedhros直接地说。“更确切地说，我需要你的建议和指导。”  
男孩的眼睛更亮了，他得到了一个毫无犹豫的点头。  
他们回到了室内，在男孩离家的哥哥的房间里坐了下来。  
“我并没有失忆，我遇到的问题比失忆要复杂。”Maedhros说，“我是一个精灵，从西方的不死之地来。”  
Maedhros明白他不可能靠猜测去了解这个世界，他一定会需要人类的帮助，而为此他必须说出真相。那么，先说给一个人显然是最明智的选择。  
他用自己并不熟练的人类语言，磕磕绊绊地解释了一切。他尽可能不涉及无关的细节，但这花的时间很长，很多东西他不知道该如何解释或者他根本无法解释：Aman与中洲究竟是怎样的关系？为什么Namo能复活他却又把他这样一无所知地丢在这里？但他说得随着男孩的提问愈加流畅了，而且，他觉得所说的一切被相信了。他发现自己还保留着一点年轻时练就的善于和少年人交流的能力，他给予男孩的信任得到了回报。  
他犹豫了一下没有说出世界毁灭的事，只是告诉男孩他最后离开的时候，他的弟弟Maglor还活着，而根据Namo的意思推测，他应该一直活着。  
“可你为什么离开了呢？”  
Maedhros没有想到会听到这样的提问。  
“我自杀了。”他不知自己此刻怎么做到说得如此平静，却想得到这记忆不会放过他的梦境。片刻的沉默后他继续说：“我们经历了一些战争，做了一些事……我想我不如他坚强。”  
男孩看着他，过了一会他说：“这都不是你的错。”  
“可事实上是的。”Maedhros说，有点迷惑为什么这孩子能这么快得出这样的结论。  
“对哦，你不是幸存者所以应该不是幸存者愧疚，”男孩若有所思地说，“但我觉得你一定是有PTSD！”  
“那是什么？”  
“创伤后什么什么病我记不清了，”Sean说，“我查一查。”  
然后他从兜里拿出一个发光的扁长小盒子，双手飞快地在它发光的光滑表面点了起来，Maedhros怔怔地看着那上面闪亮着活动着的图形和文字，非常确定自己醒着——他肯定不会梦到这样的东西。  
“创伤后应激障碍！”男孩很快从小盒子上抬起头来宣布道，“意思就是……如果你感觉很不好，总是闪回糟糕的记忆，那都是战争造成的精神创伤，这不是你的错，会好起来的！”  
Maedhros并没完全听懂他的意思，但得承认着确实让他觉得有点安慰。  
“而且你是精灵，说不定好得会比人类快呢？”  
对此Maedhros并没有那么乐观，但他露出了这次生命的第一个微笑。

============  
是的，这个复活的大梅，感觉并不好。这篇文里对蛮多死殿堂的设定，大约可以理解为……对大梅这样的重症灵魂碎裂直至commit suicide者来说，治愈力为零。  
因为我从一开始就糟糕地想把这个并不好的大梅放进三体这个并不好的宇宙，所以头两章手抖了写出一个吐槽系大梅，让我有点方。但……反正这是自娱自乐文【揍】我就不管文风有没有奇怪的扭转了【揍】  
但，请相信，我对大梅没有恶意，他的PTSD会好起来的。  
【请给我一片二向箔，治病用】


	4. Chapter 4

“再说一遍，你的名字？”  
“Maedhros。”  
“嗯，还有另一个，更好听的那个！”  
“Nelyafinwe，Russandol……Maitimo？”  
“我最喜欢最后那个，”Sean宣布：“它们是什么意思？”  
“……”  
Maedhros感到一丝尴尬，但他还是回答了，尽管花了他一些时间找出英语里对应的词。  
“所以，第一个名字是你爸取的，第二个名字是你妈取的，第三个名字是你朋友取的。那最后一个呢？”  
“我自己，”这些问题勾起的回忆在Maedhros嘴边扯起一个浅笑，“当我需要把名字翻译成另一种语言的时候，我把Maitimo和Russandol合在一起，翻译出来就成了Maedhros。”  
“Meslos？”  
“Maedhros。”  
“Meithlos。”  
“很接近了。”  
Sean坐在桌子上，晃着两条腿，咂摸着这个名字，“你知道么，这名字真的好自恋啊！连起来意思像是说……红头发健美帅哥。”  
Maedhros愣愣地看着他，完全不知该如何回答。  
“但是没错你就是长得很好看啊！精灵都这样吗？”  
也许只是这个时代人类说话的方式吧，Maedhros在心里说服着自己，没有回答这个问题，“我想我需要一个英语名字。”  
“对哦，你要装成失忆的人类嘛，还是要有个人类名字，但这根本就不需要翻译因为英语名字超级无聊，我们总是用已经存在的名字。我来帮你取！你想要哪个字母打头的名字？”  
“M。”  
“嗯……Mike？Max？Mark？Marvin？Martin？Mathew？Matt？”  
“这些名字有什么含义么？”  
“有吧……但都是挺常见的名字，人们一般不是特别在意它们的意思。”  
“那，就叫Matt好了。”  
“好啊！姓什么有点复杂，看你想装作哪里人……不过你还是先假装想不起来吧！总之英语名字就是这么无聊，比方说我总觉得全世界叫John的人得有上百万，还有Sean其实也是John的变体。”  
“这世界上有多少人？”Maedhros捕捉到了一个让他吓了一跳的数字。  
“七十亿。”男孩回答得平静而干脆。  
Maedhros花了一段时间来想象这个数量，然后失败了。“我要在七十亿人里找我弟弟，想起来真是充满了信心。”他最后说，感觉自己的幽默感就像安格班飘出的灰雾一样无趣。  
“唔，他长什么样？”  
“如果他这么久以来样子没变的话……跟我有点像，但是头发是黑的，比我矮一点……”  
“白人男性，高个子黑头发，你已经大幅缩小范围啦！”  
隔着门传来了人类女性喊Sean去睡觉的声音，男孩从桌上跳下来喊着“就来，妈妈！”，离开前他意犹未尽地看着Maedhros：“你给我讲更多精灵的故事，我就帮你找你弟弟怎么样？”  
“……好。”

Sean走后Maedhros深深吸了一口气，对这个世界强烈的不真实感并没有随着信息量太大又太少的对话而褪去，但他觉得心底微微安定了一些。  
然而他崭新的躯体面对夜晚毫无倦意，而且……如果闭着眼睛那些第一纪元的回响就会回来，那不如还是睁着。  
新生命的第一夜，Maedhros躺在能陷下去半个身体的，柔软得令人不安的织物间花了大半个夜晚摆弄他所学会使用的第一样现代产品：一个金属圆柱体，一端是软韧的奇怪材料，按下去另一端就会发出光来，再按一下光就消失。Sean告诉他这东西叫做“手电”，对于其中的发光体Sean称之为LED，但是他没能解释光是如何产生的，他甚至在询问发光的小扁盒子以前说不上LED是什么的缩写。它的光白亮刺眼却没有温度，足以投射出一个清晰的光斑，照亮屋子里的各个角落。Sean把这东西给他时的态度来看这并不是什么特别的东西，绝非稀有也称不上珍贵，Maedhros也早已看到了更多可以瞬间发出更亮的光的人造物。  
光明已是如此这般召之即来挥之即去地被人类掌控。这个想法倒并没有让他恐惧，却让他感到孤悬在庞大无垠的纷繁之中的不安之中。但这不安之下，藏着一种无可名状的欣喜，此时的Maedhros还没有注意到它，但这欣喜后来随着时间显露出来，他开始明白——那是一位费诺里安对发现与创造的欣赏。  
第二天Sean回来的时候，Maedhros已经把手电拆解又组装了两遍。毕竟他担心损坏这个物品，拆得非常谨慎，所以第二次组装起来后它依然能用，然而Maedhros并没能弄懂它的工作原理。Sean试图解释，但带来的是更多原理背后的原理，而他在接下来的日子里试图解释给Maedhros的其他从所未见的事物与概念也几乎都是如此。对此，Maedhros欣慰地发现自己并不觉得十分困扰，他的记忆力毫不吃力地存储着所有新知与疑惑。

对于他的身份和他要找的人，Sean给Maedhros的建议是继续扮演失忆，这一切不要告诉他的父母，然后他神奇地说服了他们允许他多住些时日，同时并不催他去寻求有关部门帮助。而这几日，却是在等Sean的哥哥Tom秋假回家，然后便可获得一个能够相信这一切并且年长一些——Tom今年早些时候刚刚成年——的人能给予的建议、帮助与资源。  
后来的日子里Maedhros一次次重新发现自己的幸运，在这片旧世界的西缘能遇到友善的农场主并不算太难得，但遇到能够保守秘密且知晓自己的年龄对判断力有所限制的男孩，实在是一种无法描述的微小机会。  
不过当然，接受一个14岁男孩的帮助还是带来了一些特别的故事，比如说Sean第二天捧着一个看起来积灰已久的红色塑料盒子跑来，教Maedhros玩俄罗斯方块。Maedhros带着对新世界的惊叹学了，而后询问这样做的意义。而Sean回答：“电视上说这能治PTSD！”  
Maedhros直到能打出7位数的得分后，才开始理解了“电子游戏”这个概念。那时他已经知道了电视、电池、塑料、汽车、手机、互联网、海报、足球、彩色铅笔、爱尔兰、插头、耳机、星球大战……信息来得太多，所以其实至少在醒着的时候他并没有太多空余的脑容量去体会所谓的“PTSD”。  
同时Maedhros也给Sean讲了一些“精灵的故事”，一些Maedhros自己都没有意识到自己还记得的小事，他的讲述还没有触及那些看顾着他的每一场梦境的黑暗。尽管他睡眠的时间颇为短暂，但就像是有一场无休无止的战争在躲他的眼帘之后随时准备播放，其中密布着阴霾与血色，敌人却并不总是大敌的仆从……然而最令他困扰的是有时会有形状熟悉的方块落下来，而他原本几乎永远并肩与战的那个弟弟从未出现。

 

————————  
我终究还是忽略了精灵睁着眼睡觉的设定，太异化了，写起来透着一股子诡异。  
现代讲真足以吓尿来过去任何一个时代的人，但我觉得（至少相对于其他精灵）应对这些费诺里安是颇有些优势的，毕竟费费可是一个能时不时吓尿自己同时代的精灵的家伙。大梅适应二十一世纪的初级阶段写起来其实挺有趣的，但毕竟跟这个故事的正题关系不大，我会尽量压缩的。  
但，讲真啊我不知道这个故事到底啥时候能走入正题【邓摇.gif】这篇文肯定会变成一个反面教材级的毫无节奏感流水账。  
烂过渡章拿来贺年觉得好耻【捂脸】其实我知道一章只能憋出2千来字这是病……下一篇文我会改，但这篇是放飞自我用的XD   
还有俄罗斯方块有助于缓解PTSD是真的【……】


	5. Chapter 5

Maedhros学会了上网。尽管按Sean的观点他还只是会搜索和浏览而已……但这样比较好，谁知道他万一学会了玩Facebook会不会出什么事儿？

而在几个时区之外，Maglor正在北美洲中西部一条并不算太荒僻的公路上有点烦躁地把车速踩上了90迈。车载蓝牙电话里传出等待接听的嘟——嘟——  
“喂？Hello？”电话里传来的先是汉语，然后似乎对方意识到了号码来自国外，换了英语，声音带着烟草造成的嘶哑喉音。  
“丁老师，是我。”回答他的是流畅的汉语，无法辨别年龄也听不出丝毫外国口音。  
“Kal，居然是你？”  
“好久不见，你还好吗？”  
这样一句听起来非常普通的问候，得到的回应却是漫长的沉默。  
“我猜你知道……有些事发生了。”  
“我知道，你还在北京吗？这两天如果有空，我希望见面聊聊。”  
“在的。”  
“好，我这就飞过去。”

大约24小时后，Maglor，或者说Kal，与丁仪在清华校园里一间零散坐着些没抢到自习位的考研生的咖啡馆里见了面。  
“你还好吗？”一两句无精打采的无关寒暄后，Maglor又提出了老问题。  
“经过这两个月，我觉得基本可以确定我不会自杀了。”丁仪说着从衣袋里摸出烟斗来，但他显然知道这咖啡馆里是禁止吸烟的，所以只是叼在嘴里，没有点火，“我想如果是为了知道物质宇宙与时间的真相，我会毫不犹豫地死。但现在，我不知道活着的价值是什么，却也不知道死去的意义是什么了。”  
“不管怎样，我还是很欣慰你没事。”Maglor露出了略显疲惫的浅笑，“我上个月才开始意识到事情不对。物理学界并没有公开发表任何消息，后来还是欧核中心一个对撞机相关的工程师告诉了我怎么回事。事情发生得太快，现在……我在物理学界，除了你，算得上认识的有四个人，一个在英国，三个在美国，都自杀了。”  
“还有不少你不认识的人，不过我估计你知道。”丁仪按着烟斗里的烟丝，“你不只是想来确认我没事吧？我记得，你对所有这些研究，有自己的期待。”  
“我在调查。”Maglor简单地说。  
“调查，听起来像是你认为这一切有什么缘由？”  
“所有的自杀都是自杀，而我对三台对撞机的所有结果丝毫想不出解释。”Maglor说，然后他停了一下才继续，“还有一个人死了，我的一个朋友，不是物理学家，一个工程师。他领导的团队在研究火箭回收技术 ，虽然技术上还有些难度，但在原理上这并不算非常前沿的领域。他很可能关注着对撞试验，但是我觉得这应该不是他自杀的原因。”  
丁仪没有接话，等着对方说到这之中的关联。  
Kal掏出手机翻找了几下，然后推给丁仪：“他的遗言，从实验楼顶跳下来之前发的。”  
手机上显示的是一条Twitter：“我希望自己选了蓝药丸 。”  
丁仪皱起了眉，把手机推了回去，望着Kal。  
“虽然他的确挺宅的，但我恐怕他临死之时也不会再说科幻笑话。”Kal说，“他似乎真的认为自己生为‘缸中之脑’。”  
沉默再次降临，丁仪摩挲着手里的烟斗，发出细小的声响，咖啡厅里的音乐和窗外的阳光都似乎十分遥远，他盯着对面而坐的精灵，想着他深邃眼眶下的悲伤究竟是不是仅仅因为友人的逝去。过了片刻，他说：“这可不是个鼓舞人心的故事。”  
“你知道我已经经历过的对自身存在的怀疑，也知道我对科学的期待从何而来。我或许才是那个最应该放弃的人。”但Maglor的声音微微提了起来，不是音量，而是其中所蕴含的力量。他说着往前倾身，双眼从阴影中露了出来，燃着星火，“但是不，即使是现在我依然不相信科学走到了边界。我知道我的记忆与经历也不足以证伪‘缸中之脑’，但我确实有种感觉这一切发生得太过突然，突然得近乎刻意。我感到一种恶意笼罩着科学界，而我相信那并非来自宇宙本身。”  
“再一次，不得不承认你的说服力。”丁仪避开了精灵明亮的双眼，却露出了一丝微笑，“虽然你根本没说出什么有逻辑的论证，但这回真的有点鼓舞人心了。”  
Maglor回以一个轻笑中的“谢谢”，声音放松了下来，片刻后他接着说：“照顾好自己，丁老师，如果能的话，也照顾着点你学界的朋友。我有种感觉事情才刚开始，但已经是个艰难的阶段了。”  
“我不知道，物理学家……都是很顽固的人。”丁仪轻叹，“我女朋友就是，她已经三天没有和我联系了。”

第二天，停留在北京的Maglor得知了杨冬的死讯。当日丁仪的手机先是无人接听，接着成了久拨不通，直到深夜，才终于打了回来。  
“Kal，我还活着呢。”丁仪的声音传来，带着香烟与烈酒的味道，“到我家来吧，电话里说不清。”  
Maglor进门的时候丁仪正在空旷的客厅里踱步，烟雾在屋子里弥漫了一层，茶几上只有一只杯子，酒瓶却已空了一半。  
“不用跟我说节哀什么的客套话，”丁仪跳过了所有的招呼寒暄，“我已经听够了。”  
Maglor没有回答，自顾自坐在了沙发上。  
丁仪狠狠吸了一口手里的香烟——不是烟斗——然后把烟头按在烟灰缸里，烟灰缸早已半满，烟头按了好几下才彻底熄灭。“虽然是军方的事……但既然他们没跟我说要保密，他们说到头来什么也没告诉我……”  
Maglor看着他，保持着期待他说下去的神情。  
丁仪深呼吸了一下，似乎终于说服了自己：“我今天被叫去开了个会，有人，政府和军方的人，跟你想法一样。他们觉得有敌人在攻击科学界。”  
“中国的政府和军方？”Maglor问。  
“这才是最奇怪的，各大国军方在合作，美国和欧盟都有参与。”  
Maglor若有所思地凝望着对面静音的电视。  
“他们什么也没解释。问我‘科学边界’，但这一切跟科学边界真的没什么关系。跟科学边界研究的问题或许有关吧，但这绝对不是那么个学会能搞出来的。”  
“谢谢你告诉我，我会往军方这方向探一探，不过这方面确实不好调查。”Maglor说，伸手捏起了眉头，“不过有军方辨认得出的敌人总比缸中之脑和缸外的神打架好一点。”  
丁仪突然停了踱步，站在沙发前盯着Maglor，“你觉得这和你……你的那个旧世界有关么？”  
“不知道，”Maglor对上他突然带上了几分怀疑警惕的目光，却只发出一声叹息：“……我什么都不知道。”  
“谁知道什么呢。”丁仪终于说，“我去给你拿只杯子。”  
到Maglor将要告辞的时候，丁仪半醉中又吐露了一点消息：“对了，我偶然听那些‘作战中心’的家伙提到一个游戏，好像他们认为和所谓‘敌人’有关。叫做‘三体’。”


	6. Chapter 6

“那么……一个特别关键的问题是：如果你弟弟知道你来了，他会怎么反应？”  
Tom回来了，寻找精灵弟弟行动正式展开，全体行动组第一次会议正在谷仓中召开。在Sean眼中，目前的谷仓3人组进行的严肃的谈话，很有秘密组织的感觉。尽管这些日子里Maedhros的常识水平突飞猛进，却还尚不能完全理解他这种兴奋。  
“我想他会来见我的。”Maedhros说。   
“你肯定吗？”Tom问。Maedhros很欣慰他很快在弟弟的描述下接受了自己的超自然存在——现在Maedhros已经大略能够想象他的身份若是被错误的人得知会成为多大的麻烦。但其实他并不太期待这个大男孩能给出太有建设性和可行性的建议。  
可他提出的问题还真是……颇为锐利。Maedhros可以肯定自上次分别以来的时间对Maglor来说一定比对自己显得更加漫长得多。数个纪元后的Maglor是怎样的，他甚至无从想象。但他发现自己能回答这个问题：“十分肯定。”  
Maedhros想要从自己的话里听到一点点不确定，然后发现并没有。这让他自己都没意识到自己露出了一线笑容。  
“那么，我认为是这样。我们又不是国际刑警，别说在整个世界，在这个小国家找一个人都太难了，尤其是一个很可能用着假身份，时时刻刻在伪装的人。所以我们不去找他，我们让他来找你！”  
Maedhros有点愣，Sean的眼睛却亮了起来。  
“精灵，我们要让你出名！”Tom宣布道。  
惊愕与思索带来的沉默持续了大约有一分钟。  
“可是……这样他不会容易暴露吗？”最后Sean问。  
“其实人们的想象力没有那么好，”Tom回答，“我敢说就算他天天抛头露面并且把自己是精灵挂在嘴边绝大多数人也不会相信，人们只喜欢相信自己已经相信的事罢了。要说这个方案的缺点，我想唯一的问题在于长远来看肯定对你的生存不利，你不可能做一个名人三十年不变老还指望没有人注意到。所以关键是：你需不需要考虑长远？”  
“我想不用，”Maedhros回答，“找到Maglor之后，我们应该很快就会离开。”  
而且整个世界可能不长时间后都不用再考虑长远了。  
Maedhros觉得自己日后的某个时刻一定会需要作出那个是否告诉人类友人世界末日将近的决定，但不是此刻。他在学会使用互联网后，发现人类好像十分喜欢预言世界末日，甚至于下一个在全球都很有市场的预言中的末日就在五年后 。人类这种时不时就预言一下世界终结的糟糕习惯让他觉得自己最好还是暂时不要说出Namo的预言，Namo的含糊其辞让对这类东西几乎习惯的人类听来一定是哗众取宠极不可信，甚至也可能连带着让人觉得他说的其他一切都不可信起来。  
但……万一这末日真的是2012的话，时间还是相当紧张的，保险起见还是越快找到Maglor越好。所以Maedhros决定认可Tom的这个听起来颇为冒险的想法：“可是这个世界这么多人，我想出名就可以出名？”  
Tom露出了笑容：“别人或许不能，你一定可以。这个时代光靠长得好看就足够出名了，而且都不用搞太复杂的，我们只需要让你出现在网上。“  
这话让Maedhros感到了前一次生命中从未有过的尴尬。而他彼时……最年轻的那个时代，金色的遥远的，明亮得像是不属于自己的时代，他还真的曾经做过整个Tirion最受欢迎的精灵……之一。但好歹那时候长相并不是问题的关键。  
“不过当然了最好还是不要光卖脸，“Tom却似乎忽略了他的尴尬，也没期待他的回答，径自继续说着，”有什么领域是你弟弟会比较关注而你又比较擅长的吗？“  
Maedhros这时候当然不可能知道他的弟弟近期来最关注的领域是前沿物理学或者全球正在进行的秘密军事合作。于是他说：“我想他会关注音乐，但至少和他相比我一点都不擅长这个。”  
“啊！神秘的异域红发歌手！简直不能更完美！”Tom站了起来，兴奋地伸出手。Sean立刻配合地欢呼了一声，甚至爬上了凳子。Maedhros看着他们，突然想起来Sean似乎提过一句Tom的专业是传媒，那时候他根本没搞明白这是啥意思……再联系一下Tom房间里的两把吉他上百张唱片和各种歌手乐队海报……  
Maedhros有一种被这两个孩子骗上了贼船的感觉。

Maedhros真的出现在YouTube上却是两个月以后的事了。毕竟要出名的话还是必须要有一个大致能混得过的合法身份，为此Tom拆了他空降此地时穿的衬衫上的一个扣子（经鉴定是钻石制成的）作为资金，然后谨慎地探了半个多月门路才找到能制作这类证件、看起来不是纯骗子的人。让两个小孩进行这种非法活动让Maedhros颇感不安，但很显然他目前状态完全帮不上忙。  
而他能做的……居然是在小孩子的目光下，练琴和唱歌。  
在他上一次生命中还有两只手的时代里，Maglor会他们所知范围内的每一种乐器，而且其中有好几种还是他发明或改进的，而Maedhros只会族人中几乎人人都会的竖琴和鲁特琴而已。所以当他失去一只手以后，果断没有再碰过任何一种乐器。  
幸好奇迹般地，这两种乐器至今还是他熟悉的形状，让他不禁怀疑这里面是不是有Maglor的缘故。不过琴弦的数量和他记忆中的不太一样了，还好手指对琴弦的记忆好像并没有因为身体的重塑而消失，只是他的右手格外尴尬地不太跟得上节奏，需要更多的回忆。  
期间Maedhros抱着几分侥幸，天天在网上搜索知名歌手的照片，想着万一Maglor的脸出现了，不知能省下多少麻烦。  
然而当然了这样的好事没有发生，于是计划继续进行。  
所幸他毕竟不是五音不全，只是自小不知道没有Maglor的阴影的日子是什么样罢了。

传媒学生毕竟是有几分专业，而Maedhros在这个已经过于繁荣的娱乐圈中又太过特别，想不吸引目光都怕要费些脑筋。  
然而在弹着传统鲁特琴有着迷人深红长发，唱着从所未闻的听不懂的歌的神秘美男子在网络世界迅速蹿红的时候，他所寻找的那个听得懂他的歌的人，却在互联网的某个遥远的角落中思索着恒纪元与乱纪元交替的三体世界。

=====================  
欢迎拍砖，我知道这剧情走向极其奇葩hhhhhh  
才不会说这个脑洞的原始形态是费家男子天团（原始脑洞中费家六个一起来了）  
【二梅：我以为早已碾压得你们一辈子不敢唱歌了，没想到忽略了下辈子的事儿！】  
至于为什么要强行融合费家男子天团和三体危机……咳，我对这个故事的总体风格结构什么的真的早已弃疗，反正这段是三体危机还没真正浮出水面以前【无赖脸】  
至于整个脑洞的合理性，也坚定地弃疗！2007年的时候Twitter才刚刚出现，YouTube也还年轻，网红远远没有现在这么遍地开花，感觉成为网红反而不显得那么囧吧。哦对我是认真考虑过让大梅去参加个英国达人秀的，但想起2007年也是英国达人秀首播，咱就不去和Paul Potts抢这个风头了吧。说真的我作为一个和现代乐坛完全不熟的人写这个也real尴尬，只好跳过一切细节，哈……正好我真的好想让他们俩快点见面呢【你打我呀】


	7. Chapter 7

以往的Maedhros是万万料不到自己会因为一件事数月不成功便着急起来的。然而如今他的时间观似乎在现代世界的裹挟之下越跑越快，又或者对于这位第一纪元的精灵统帅，做一个网红歌手这件事实在是……有些令人烦躁。  
Maedhros几乎看了他YouTube频道下的所有评论——万一Maglor出现了呢？他感到自己花在这上面的时间已经简直够把Himring的砖块数三遍了，但看到的内容却只是令他越来越震惊于这个网络世界垃圾信息的产生速率与量级。而且……太多令人尴尬的评论涉及到他的胸肌和腹肌……好在他还不知道在地球的某些其他角落，已经出现了好多姑娘刷着我要给你生猴子的弹幕。对此，用Tom的解释来说，因为他并非按照传统方式出道，所以粉丝结构会相对而言更加“不成熟”。  
想起这个“不成熟”的粉丝群，再想想Maglor——连Maedhros现在都搞不清那家伙到底有多老了！这个方案似乎开始显得越来越不靠谱起来。  
对此Tom却反而淡定得多，表示网红只是这一计划的初级阶段，下一步是先以独立音乐人的身份将作品数字发行，以期吸引到真正的娱乐圈投资，届时推出更多作品，发行专辑，打入各大排行榜，让Maedhros的脸出现在世界各个角落的街头和上亿台各种屏幕之上，到时在专业经纪公司的运作下，全球巡演什么的也不是不可能。  
“哥们，别急，到时候他想看不到你都难！除非他住在深山老林里……诶不过，他不会真的住在深山老林里吧？”  
好像……也并不是真的不可能。Maedhros深沉地思考起了这个问题，却觉得以自己对弟弟的了解，尽管相隔开了这么遥远的时光他已经不敢说真的了解Maglor，但他既然能经过了所有一切生存下来——Maedhros尚不能全然理解他是如何做到的——大约不是靠着躲开一切。  
于是计划继续。  
以神一般的速度，到了这年入夏的时候，Maedhros已经登上了英国iTunes的单曲排行榜。

Maglor是有考虑过通过三体游戏打入它背后的组织内部的。进入三体游戏已经有些冒险了，尤其是他一开始就注意到了这个所谓的游戏可能会记录V装具使用者的生物学特征，不过视网膜是看不出他与人类有何区别的，于是他冒了这个险。但Maglor终究是拒绝了游戏管理员对细节个人信息的要求，倒并不是他的身份经不起查验，而是现在几乎可以肯定政府和军方也在竭力渗入这个游戏，太深入了问题可能会变得很复杂。  
三体游戏在他拒绝提供进一步信息后，立刻永久关闭了他的账号。  
而丁仪也没再跟他说话，电话里当然是一句也不说了，见了面却也只说了一句：“这回他们想起来告诉我要保密了。”  
不过Maglor在游戏中已经看到的信息，加上其他渠道的一点零碎的消息，至少能够明确一些该关注的方向。  
而存着这样的心思，地球三体组织的活动并没有那么难以注意到。  
三个多月过去，没有更多直接的证据却有越来越多的迹象指向了某个太过荒谬的结论。Maglor最后不能不承认，当一切其他可能都排除掉的时候，剩下的那种不可能也就成了必然的真相。  
外星人，哈。  
精灵感到近几百年来几经摇动终于稳住的世界观又危险地颤抖了起来。但是它此刻就倾塌又似乎为时尚早，毕竟外星人并没有狠狠地告诉他你一直都是缸中之脑。  
并且这场秘密战争之外，世界仍然运转得如此从容。  
Maglor没有离开北京，而入了夏的这座城市越发像是和平繁荣的代言。初夏的北京空气算不得极好，却也是天色浅蓝而明亮。槐花落了遍地，空气是温热的，风却还带着惬意的凉，稍微多树点的地方便蝉声响成一片，不吵，却能叫人脑子都转得慢了下来，只想在河边柳下捧着老酸奶无所事事渡过一个下午。  
相关的消息断断续续，近日来最新的消息不过是丁仪和所谓的作战中心的行动走得越来越近，酒也喝得越来越多。然后有个研究纳米材料的学者也参与进来——Maglor想起在三体游戏中似乎有这么一号人物，看来算是个成功的卧底了——然后有一天Maglor查到这人去了巴拿马，对一个中国人来说算是颇为不寻常的去处，显然与作战中心有关，却也因此查不到更多消息了。  
这时候去做路人状认识常伟思之类角色，似乎是晚了点。坐在军事博物馆对面的麦当劳里徒劳地试图黑出点情报时，Maglor忍不住想到。  
于是Maglor真的无所事事了，他身边存在着两个全然不同的世界，其中一个深陷于巨大且从所未见的危机，而另一个以黄金时代最后的和平与繁荣笼罩着他，光亮得好像可以隔开一切。  
但却当然没有隔开那比外星人还令他震惊的消息。

那天Maglor只是坐在成府路喧嚣的星巴克里，刷着物理与宇宙学界的最近消息——并没有什么消息。有人报道了半月前宇宙背景辐射异常波动，然后被辟谣为望远镜故障，利索得让Maglor都觉得那个研究员怕是被灭了口。物理学家不再接二连三地自杀，却也没有什么研究成果发表。关于外星文明和费米悖论的软文好像在社交媒体上悄然增多起来，甚至还有一个北大的社会学教授放言将开创宇宙社会学理论模型，哗众取宠的味道明显得近乎娱乐。还有，threebody.com已经彻底变成了502 Bad Gateway。  
这一切情形联系起来倒是让Maglor稍稍放了三分心：三体反叛活动似乎略得抑制，而这样的舆论环境，倒像是要在此事不得不公之于众之前先让大家习惯一下。  
然后邻桌的语声飘到了Maglor的耳中。  
虽然摆人类表情已经熟练至极，在公共场合Maglor还总是很难避免被路人悄声评头论足。这问题在中国尤其严重。即便在北京——这个明年就要举办奥运会的城市——许多人还是会对身边的“老外”大惊小怪，而且他们好像依然觉得“老外”一定听不懂中文。  
Maglor早已练就了非常有效的过滤这类声音的能力，但此刻邻桌的两个学生模样的姑娘的的话中有个关键词将他大脑后台中的过滤器击了个粉碎。  
“……你觉不觉得他长得有些像Maedhros？”  
“眼睛特别像！啊我要溜到正面去再看一眼……”

Maglor感到自己的每根头发都愣住了。

===================  
没错大梅是用真名出道的，怕了没！  
其实我知道2007年还没有生猴子这个说法……只是，这样写比较好玩嘛！  
我的节操已经见蛮多死去了。  
我好想在北京捕捉到一只喝老酸奶的二梅【满地打滚】  
我国军委的办公地点在军博附近。但实际上的总部肯定在什么地方的地下呗，二梅你还是去五角大楼墙根底下努力一下好了_(:з)∠)_  
但其实这个二梅有点懒。  
毕竟说到头来他看我们这群进化不完全物种作死已经几千年了，才懒得替我们操心着急。


End file.
